iPod
by sexehbunneh
Summary: These are stories of Naruto and Hinata based on songs I like, hopee ya enjoy xxx  better than the summary  rated T incase some inappropriate song is choosen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this will be my first fanfiction in the Naruto section. I wrote some for Recess, the first couple were okay but then people started to tell I'm not from a certain country. It got me real angry because I am from that certain country and I still am so they were telling me I don't know how to speak my own language. **

**Well, that's in the past and I'm not looking back. **

**With this story, what I plan to do is get my favourite song and make it a story with Naruto and Hinata as the main couple. **

**Before I write the story, I'll tell you who sings it and what it's called.**

**I'll be writing a lot of songs based on Avril Lavigne Songs as I love her so much because she's awesome.  
>Hopee ya enjoy xxx<strong>


	2. Sk8er Boi!

**(A/N) If you have a certain song, please don't be shy and tell me. I'll listen and see if I can make it into a story. Mean while...**

**I don't own Sk8er Boi or the anime, just the plot line! **

**Avril Lavigne**

_Sk8er Boi!_

Naruto strummed his guitar on the street and sang, getting the street jumping on their feet while him and his band played.

Naruto, vocals and guitar.

Shikamaru on bass,

Choji on drums,

and Lee on guitar.

"Thank-you!" Naruto shouted through the mic. "You've been an awesome crowd!"

The band was called Leaf Ninja and their logo, a leaf curling in the middle.

"Leaf Ninja, Leaf Ninja!" The crowds chanted.

After they finished and were walking home, Naruto and the lads were messing around when a limo car came past.

"Wow, look at the high and mighty!" Lee laughed.  
>"Yeah! Let's all bow down to them." Choji laughed.<p>

Then the boys just laughed.

The limo inside had Sakura, Ino and Tenten in it who were giggling.

"Well, the performance is coming up." Sakura remembered them. "What should we do?"  
>"We'll make it up when we get there." Ino reassured as they drove to the Ballet Studio.<p>

"Step on it or Tsunami will kill us!" Tenten ordered the driver.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his band we playing close by a ballet studio when a couple of girls walked past.<p>

"Hello ladies!" Lee smiled at them.  
>The girls looked around.<br>"Are you serious?" Tenten asked.

Choji spat on his hand fixed his hair.

"Names Choji!" He smiled holding out the same hand.  
>"Eeewww!" The girls shrieked.<br>"Don't mind him, he's just trying to be nice." Shikamaru smiled.  
>"Yeah well, don't mind us. We were just leaving." Ino sstuck up her nose grabbing Tenten and walked away, leaving Sakura there, blushing staring up at Naruto.<br>"Well, I'm Naruto. Maybe you've seen us round town, come to our concert next time in the street. What you say?" He asked.  
>"Sure." Sakura blushed.<br>"SAKURA!" Ino screamed. Sakura jumped and pranced to Ino shouting, "Coming!"  
>"Wow, dude! You totally got a date!" Shikamaru said, nudging Naruto.<p>

"Really?" Naruto asked unsure.  
>"Well, yeah!" Lee said completely jealous.<br>"Let's just practice." Choji moaned, ruining the mood.

…

The band got the crowds screaming and cheering for them as they sang ontop of the cars, chanting their name.

Sakura came swung by with her friends watching them play.

"O M G!" Ino spelled out. "Like, are they allowed to do that?"  
>"Like, yeah! They can't even sing."<br>Sakura started to dance slightly to the music.

"Yeah, they suck." She laughed.

The girls looked at her disappointed. "You CAN'T be serious?" Ino asked.  
>The band was over and Sakura met up with them.<p>

She did this often now as she was obsessed with Naruto, and Naruto with Sakura.

"Hey, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked randomly one night to Sakura while her friends where there, no idea him and Sakura got together every time they performed.  
>"Su..."Sakura began.<br>"Are you SERIOUS!" Ino yelled at Naruto.

"Yeah, like who'd go out with you!"

The girls looked at Sakura.

* * *

><p>"See ya later boy." Sakura said pretending to be disgusted with Naruto.<p>

"Sakura can do way better." Ino informed, Sasuke in her mind for Sakura.

That night Sakura looked in the mirror to herself.

'Yeah, I have a pretty face! I can get any man I wanted with it. Who cares about Naruto when you had Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>Five years later it was a cold and windy night.<p>

The baby Gaara screamed.

"Hush, Gaara." Sakura said, trying to rock the baby to sleep, but he wouldn't shut-up.

Sasuke and Sakura got together but when Sasuke knocked her up, he left her as it destroyed her figure and was now getting drunk all over town with Orochimaru.

'I bet if I went with Naruto this would never of happened.' Sakura thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura put Gaara down after a while and grabs the remote turning on TV. She then walks out to get a bottle for Gaara.<p>

"Okay people, it's the moment you've been waiting for, Leaf Ninja! With their brand new single!"  
>Sakura walked into the room with the bottle and gives it to Gaara to suck on.<p>

She hears rock music blasting from her TV and looks up to see a face she's saw once before.

"Naruto!" She gasps as he rocks up MTV.

* * *

><p>"Ino!" Sakura yells into the phone.<br>"What?" Ino asked.  
>"Look! On MTV! It's Naruto!" Sakura squealed excitedly.<p>

"Yeah, I know! He rocks! Are you coming to his concert?"  
>"What concert?" Sakura asked confused.<p>

"Oh my god! Tenten and me have got tickets to see his show tomorrow night."  
>"Oh my god! I'll buy a ticket tomorrow morning!"<br>The next morning Sakura buys the last ticket before they sold out and that night, gives Gaara to Temari to babysit.

She tags along with Tenten and Ino and they arrive there.

* * *

><p>Naruto started to play his guitar, singing in the mic. The crowds are all jumping, dancing, chanting and cheering as him and his band play.<br>But he saw a girl, standing in the crowd, up at him.

* * *

><p>At the end of the concert Sakura ran backstage to meet Naruto.<p>

"Naruto!" She shouted, bursting through the door.

Naruto looked up. "Do I know you?"  
>"It's me! Sakura!" Sakura said angry.<p>

"Oh Sakura, hi, how's you?" Naruto asked.  
>"I'm fine. Hey look, about when we were teenagers...I'm sorry, do you want to give it another go?" Sakura asked.<br>"Uh...no." Naruto said acting like she lost it.  
>"What! Why!" Sakura shouted.<br>"Who's that shouting, Naruto?" I asked as I came into the room.

Sakura looked at me.

"Ssshhhh, don't worry." Naruto smiled walking over to me.

"Who's she?" I asked, softly.

"I'm Sakura. Now Naruto, why won't you go out with me!" Sakura shouted.

I looked up worriedly at Naruto.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sakura! This is Hinata. She didn't turn me down. Even you know she's pretty, kind and can do better than me. She didn't turn me down for she loves me inside and out."

Naruto then came over and kissed me and I kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Naruto kissed me running his hands through my long hair.<p>

"I love you, Naruto." I whispered.

"And I you, Hinata!" Naruto hugged.

I saw as Sakura broke down.

"Well, I have to go."Naruto smiled at me as Sakura walked away in tears.  
>"I'll see ya later boy." I smiled.<p>

Naruto went out and started to sing again and the crowd cheered as I waited back stage for him after the show.

…

"Okay, you want to, Hinata?" Naruto asked.  
>"Yes, I'd be honoured." I smiled.<p>

Naruto smiled too.

We went down to the studio with the band and we recorded his new single Naruto wrote.

It was a girl he used to know.

We called the album, Sk8er Boi!

**Hope ya enjoyed xxx**


	3. What Makes You Beautiful

**(A/N)I LOVE this song and group! They're all gorgeous xxx**

**I don't own the song or the anime, just the plot line.**

**One Direction**

_What Makes You Beautiful_

_Naruto's POV:_

I know this girl.

She's different from the others. Every other girl are obnoxious and cocky but not this one.

She was so shy. Every time I said 'hi' to her, she'd go bright red and try to cover her face up with her long hair.

Why was she like this?

"Hey, Hinata!" I waved my hand up as Hinata came into the room waiting for our mission. Kiba and Shino turned their heads just as she walked into the room.

Hinata didn't wear make-up, not that she needed any. Her skin was white as snow and was beautiful on her innocent complexion.

* * *

><p>Everyone else in the room could see she was beautiful but she didn't. She couldn't see at all.<p>

We got our mission. Search for Orochimaru's hide-out.

* * *

><p>As we ran through the trees the sun hit Hinata! Making the light make her like a fallen angel.<p>

Hinata's eyes shot at me and I realized I've been caught dazing at her. She went bright red and flicked her hair out of her eyes as the wind blew. Hinata then cut our gaze short by looking at the ground and smiling.

She was so beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata's POV:<em>

I couldn't see why Naruto kept staring at me. It was clear to me he found Sakura beautiful. I knew I wasn't beautiful. I never was and I never will be.

_Naruto's POV:_

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked.

At that point Kiba and Shino were looking at the sad Hinata.

"N-Nothing." Hinata stuttered.

Why is she being so shy? It's so annoying now!  
>"Hinata!" I said in a stern voice. Hinata turn her head to me and our eyes met and didn't leave.<p>

I wanted to go over there and kiss her. But before I could even try, Hinata turned away!

We found a hide out. Hinata used her Byakugan to see how many there were. Shino, used one insect to fly to see if they knew anything. Luckily for us, they worked for Orochimaru.

"Okay, what's the pan , Shino?" Kiba asked, lowering his voice.

"Well, what we could do is surround them but we need to know their strengths first so I would try to fight them one at a time." Shino said, emotionless.

"But how do we do that?" I asked, for once, listening to what they were saying.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Shino said thinking.

Hinata went red and started to fidget with her fingers.

"Well, we should get a closer view." Hinata said.  
>"Great idea!" I encouraged.<p>

We all jumped getting closer.

_Hinata's POV_

My hair caught on the branch.

"Ow!" I accidentally yelped in pain.

"What was that?" A man called.

"Hinata!" Shino, Kiba and Naruto shouted in a whisper.

I tried to duck but the branch snapped.  
>I landed hard on the ground, my ninja headband falling off me and into a bush.<p>

* * *

><p>The men came out to see me lying helplessly on the ground.<p>

"It's a girl!" A fat one said.

"A pretty girl." A thin one said licking his lips.

"Are you kidding! She's beautiful!" Yelped the little one and before I knew it, they had a hold of me.

"This is gonna be fun!" The thin said with a naughty smile.  
>I realized what they were thinking and struggled as they dragged me in the house.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's POV<br>_My light seemed to disappear in the grubby hands of men.

I watched in the window at the men flick the hair off her face as she was tied up. I want you Hinata! Not because your beautiful, but because your so kind to everyone. Hinata stared at the ground, sad and lonely.

* * *

><p>"HINATA!" I yelled not thinking to Hinata.<br>Hinata looked into my eyes with a desperate look shaking her head. I kicked the window, glass shattering into tiny shards, cutting anything with it's fine points.

"Hinata!" I yelled as I landed in the house and kicked the guys out of my way. I was followed by Kiba & Akamaru and Shino.

As they dealt with the men, I cut Hinata loose.

"Thank-you, Naruto." She blushed.

I smiled.

"I'll do the rest." Hinata said.

_Hinata's POV_

"Byakugan!" I yelled with my fingers to my eyes.

I must make my chalkra stronger but thinner. With that I opened my eyes.

"64 palms!" I yelled making men fly everywhere by how fast I moved my arms.

When we were done, I kept one man alive.

"Where is Orochimaru!" I asked firmly.

"Leaf ninja, dammit." The man muttered as the blood trickled down his forehead. I shook him.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's POV<em>

We missions went on for days till we lost the trail and went back home with a failed mission.

Hinata was walking the streets when I called for her in a whisper.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked walking over into the alleyway I was in.

I grabbed her and put her on the wall.

"Naruto!" Hinata flushed red as I pushed on her.

"Hinata! You're beautiful! You're so kind, gentle and a good fighter and thinker. I love you, Hinata! Go with me!" I insisted.  
>Hinata flushed red.<br>"And as do I, Naruto!" Hinata smiled, still red.

I then touched her lips with mine. So soft and warm as I leaned in.

* * *

><p>Yes, Hinata was so beautiful. But what made her more beautiful, was that she didn't even know it!<p>

**Hope ya enjoyed! XD**


End file.
